Turning Page
by VictoiredeLis
Summary: Something terrible has happened. Will it be the catalyst for Sam and Andy to finally turn the page of their story?
1. Notification

**Author's Note: **So this little plot bunny's been running around in my head ever since I heard "Turning Page" by Sleeping At Last on the radio and after writing, deleting, re-writing, deleting again, re-writing again, and re-writing some more, I've finally posted it. This starts up about three months Nick and Andy returned from the task force. Let's just pretend that Marlo and Sam have broken up by now because Marlo recognises that Sam still loves Andy but he's too stubborn to do anything about it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue :( It's probably for the best, however, because the show would just be Sam and Andy going at it for an hour with Gail Peck making hilariously snide comments every so often and just being general in awesome.

_**Notification**_

Andy McNally sighed heavily as she rode through the darkened streets of downtown Toronto, her mind just barely registering the sound of radio quietly playing in the background. The driver of the car in which she rode, the one and only Traci Nash, glanced at her warily out of the corner of her eye but remained quiet as they drove the familiar route to the station.

When Andy had called Traci earlier that night, blubbering and barely audible, she hadn't asked any questions before running out the door. She dropped Leo off at her mum's along the way before booking it out over to her best friend's place, her concern only growing at the sight of the squad car sitting outside.

Dov was the one who caught her before she could burst into the place guns blazing, his face grave as he tried to warn her of what she was about to walk into. Traci's heart broke with every word that passed from Dov's lips, detailing how he and Oliver had gotten a call about gun shots fired over in Tommy's building. When they finally got there, they were the ones to find Oliver's former training officer lying dead in a pool of his own blood and his killer escaping down a back alley.

Traci wiped the tears from her own eyes and accepted a hug from Dov before cautiously entering the apartment, her heart breaking all over again when she saw the way Andy clung to Oliver like he was the only thing keeping her tethered to this life. The front of Oliver's shirt was soaked through with Andy's tears but he didn't seem to mind, the tears in his own eyes serving as a distraction. Instead of trying to separate the two grieving officers, Traci merely wrapped her arms around the both of them and began to whisper soothing words of comfort.

It took the three of them twenty minutes to calm Andy down enough to coax her into a shower before Traci helped her change, ushering her into the car so that she could go down to the station to take care of the official business concerning the death of a loved one. Oliver and Dov had gone on ahead of them to make sure that everything was quick and painless for Andy after a stern look from Traci encouraging them to do so.

Andy hadn't said a word since her earlier phone call.

"Andy, sweetie?" Traci said finally, her hand coming to rest on Andy's shoulder in a motherly fashion as she squeezed it gently. "Please, say something. You're scaring me."

"Sam." Andy breathed, her voice cracking as her eyes filled with tears once they focused on Traci. "I want Sam."

"I know." Traci murmured sympathetically, squeezing once more as they pulled into the parking lot. "I know you do."

Traci was barely out of the car before Frank and Noelle came running out of the station, their faces sympathetic as they rushed over to speak with Traci. After a short discussion in which Andy remained entirely motionless and seemingly unaware, Traci and Noelle went to open the passenger door while Frank retreated inside.

"McNally." Noelle murmured quietly as she kneeled down to be eye level with the quiet woman, barely suppressing a wince at the broken look on her face. Noelle's motherly instincts flared at the sight of the tears in her former rookie's eyes, silently praying that this would be the catalyst in Sam Swarek finally pulling himself together. "I am **so** sorry." She said sincerely and Andy nodded without comment, supposing that she'd better get used to hearing that a lot over the next few days. Noelle sighed and reached forward to unbuckle the restraints of Traci's car, her voice low and soothing. "Let's get you inside."

Andy allowed herself to be pulled from the car, barely registering the sensation of each woman wrapping an arm around her as they ushered her inside. She was oblivious to all of the eyes on her as she was guided through the station to Frank's office, her face blank as she silently willed herself to not cry.

"We'll get him, McNally." Luke told her, suddenly alerting her to his presence. He stood before her just outside of Frank's office, his face sympathetic as he stared into the blank eyes of his former fiancée. "I promise you, he won't get away with this."

Andy nodded, still unresponsive, and he sighed before moving out of the way to allow them to lead her into the office. Traci unwrapped an arm from around Andy momentarily, not that she noticed, to speak briefly with Luke. She knew that the detective still cared for Andy, at the very least as a great friend, and she knew that she could trust him with this.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked her and she nodded, sighing heavily as she glanced into the office to make sure that Andy was distracted.

"Get Swarek down here. She wants him but…I don't think she has it in her to call him down here herself." She confided in him and he nodded, not at all surprised by the request.

"I'll get him down here by the time you're all done." He assured her before turning to leave, stopping to turn back once more. "I wasn't just saying that; we're going to get him. You can't murder a man like Tommy McNally and expect to get away with it."

Hope you liked it, I know it's kind of sad and slow right now but it'll pick up as it goes on. Reviews make me write faster ;)

~Allie


	2. Vow

**Author's Note: **Holy crap, guys. I am simply _amazed _at the overwhelming response from the first chapter. I'll reply to each of your reviews individually but I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you for your favourites, alerts, and reviews. Waking up to find 72 new emails all from FFN really warms my heart 3

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Rookie Blue :( It's still probably for the best, however, because it would just be an hour of Sam and Andy doing things we can't show on TV and Gail Peck just being awesome in general, with Nick thrown in for a little eye candy.

* * *

_**Vow**_

Sam Swarek lay draped over his couch with a disinterested expression, watching the Toronto Maple Leafs be slaughtered by their competitors yet again. But it wasn't just the hockey game that had pushed him into this funk. Lately, he'd been feeling like he was simply drifting through life, awaiting the end. He hadn't been able to shake this feeling ever since—

No. He wasn't going to go there.

But…he'd tried.

He'd tried to forget about her, after she broke his heart and left him sitting with Peck at the bar all night. He'd tried to move on with Marlo, he really tried, but his heart just wasn't in it—even before she came stumbling back into his life, telling him that she would have come that night if she hadn't been offered the spot.

Marlo had been the one to break it off, sternly telling him that he shouldn't waste his time trying to make something work when he clearly wanted something else. He'd pretended to be bewildered, entirely confused by her statement, but she'd seen through it and simply smiled, telling him not to be an idiot for too long, lest he be too late.

He sighed heavily before pulling himself up into a sitting position, no longer interested in pretending to watch the massacre. He switched off the game and pulled himself from his reflections on his relationships or lack thereof, knowing that he ought to use the sparse free time he had to catch up on some sleep.

He managed to get about halfway up the stairs before his cell phone began to ring, long forgotten on his coffee table. The music of Rush filled the quiet house as he silently debated whether or not to ignore it, eventually determining that he should at least look to see who was calling before he decided to ignore them.

_Luke Callaghan_

Sam rolled his eyes as he saw GQ's name flash across his screen, still torn as to whether or not he should answer the phone. On one hand, he wasn't a huge fan of the blonde detective who seemed to be incapable of leaving 15—something he was supposed to have done nearly a month ago. But, on the other hand, there could be a real emergency. Plus, they'd been getting along pretty well recently and he wasn't too keen on making enemies out of his brothers in blue.

"Swarek." He answered the phone gruffly just before it went to voicemail, making sure to emphasise his _this had better be important_ tone as he awaited an explanation for the late night phone call.

"Hey man, how soon can you get down to the station?" Luke asked him, sounding distracted as he awaited Sam's response.

"Maybe five, ten minutes." Sam answered, sounding confused. "Why? What's up?" He asked, reaching for a forgotten pair of jeans hanging over the back of his couch. He slipped on his shoes as he located his gun and badge, unable to shake the feeling that it was going to be a _long_ night.

"It's Andy."

He was right.

"She…umm…well, she…"

"Spit it out, Callaghan." Sam barked, forgoing pleasantries as his worry took over. His stomach dropped to his knees at the thought of something having happened to Andy and he couldn't stop his imagination from running wild at all of the horrible possibilities. He was instantly regretful, wondering why he hadn't just sucked up his pride and made amends before it was too late. The thought of her never hearing him tell her he loved her again was almost too much to bear.

"It's Tommy, Shaw and Epstein found him dead. He, uh, he was murdered. We've launched an investigation but it looks like this wasn't an accident. Andy's at the station. She's umm…she's really shaken up. You better get down here."

He was out the door before Luke could finish his sentence.

"Where is she?" Sam said by way of greeting as he hopped out of the truck before it was completely in park, having broken nearly seven speeding laws trying to get here. He wasn't at all surprised to find Luke waiting for him in the parking lot, he'd sounded awful keen for him to get here. Luke was as equally unsurprised by Sam's actions, having expected nothing less. Though Andy was his former fiancée, Luke was glad that she had someone who cared for her as much as Sam did—even if they were both too stubborn to admit to it.

"They're in Frank's office, signing papers." He said and Sam started to jog past him, intent on rescuing Andy. Luke grabbed his arm to hold him back, giving him a stern look. "Whatever you do, do **not **take no for an answer."

Sam nodded before continuing his path to the station, oblivious to the varied looks everyone shot him as he flew past them. He came to a sudden halt just outside of Frank's office, his breath catching in his throat at the look of Andy.

She appeared to be leaning up against Traci for support as silent tears streamed down her face, making her look lifeless beneath the harsh glare of the florescent lights. He'd never seen her look so broken and defeated, not even after she shot that paedophile. He was startled by the lost expression on her face; she was nothing if not always sure of herself. Sam had to take a deep breath to stop himself from bursting into the room and taking her away from this place.

He looked to Frank for permission to enter and the sergeant nodded imperceptibly, relieved to see that his newest detective had finally arrived. All of the paperwork had been taken care of and he'd just been keeping all of them busy until Swarek showed up, having heard the tail end of Traci and Luke's discussion.

Sam entered the office slowly, slightly wary of how he would be received. He was relieved to see everyone else smiling at him, encouraging him to move forward to Andy. Sam approached her with caution, not wanting to startle her. He kneeled down before her on the ground, bringing his hands up to rest on her knees as he stared into her eyes. She focused on him immediately, her face still blink but he could detect a glimmer of relief at seeing him there. He was sure to keep his voice low and soothing as he spoke, his thumbs rubbing little circles into her knees.

"Andy," He said quietly, ignoring the listening ears surrounding him, "let me take you home."

Sam was expecting a fight, maybe an argument. He was expecting confusion, hesitation, and the flash of hurt that always seemed to streak across her eyes whenever he was around her. But when she did nothing but nod and detach herself from Traci's shoulder, he couldn't stop the sigh of relief from escaping his lips.

He stood up and wrapped an arm around Andy's shoulders, sliding another beneath her knees before he scooped her up in one fell swoop. He tucked her close to his chest and she immediately rested her ear against his heart, listening to its steady beat. He nodded to the others in the office before turning to go, pulling Andy just a little bit closer to him.

They were silent as they walked across the office, ignoring the looks of pity and surprise being thrown their way. His attention was focused solely on her, only briefly focusing on nodding in gratitude to Marlo as she opened the door for them with a slightly proud smile on her face at the way Sam was holding Andy.

He carried her out to his truck and easily slid her into the passenger seat, doing up her seatbelt in a matter of moments. He jogged around to the other side and hopped in, driving out of the parking lot as he wrapped a slightly possessive but primarily comforting hand around Andy's upper thigh.

Sam silently debated on whether he should take her back to her place, or to his. He hadn't been entirely sure what he meant by taking her home, but he knew that he just wanted her with him. He decided upon his place, knowing that she might not want to return to the place where she'd received bad news so recently. He pulled into his driveway and shut off the truck before turning in his seat to face her, his heart clenching as she turned to look at him with teary eyes.

"I am **so **sorry." He said sincerely and she nodded, remaining silent. Sam said nothing else and just silently waited to see what Andy would do next. Eventually, she opened her mouth to speak but stopped as a great sob tore through her. Sam slid across his truck in seconds and wrapped her up in his arms, whispering words of comfort as he rubbed a hand up and down her back. She sobbed into his shoulder, her tears soaking through his t-shirt but he was beyond caring.

He manoeuvred them around so that she sat across his lap, still wrapped in her arms as he gently rocked them from side to side. She continued to sit there and cry in his truck, gasping for air as the tears continued to fall relentlessly. Sam's heart broke for her and he silently vowed to himself that no matter what, he'd be there for her every step of the way.

* * *

If water is the nectar of life, then reviews are the nectar of writing. Hint hint.

~Allie


	3. One of Us

**Author's Note: **Second chapter of the day! R&R.

**Disclaimer:** Rookie Blue, most regrettably, does not belong to me. I'm just here to enjoy the ride.

* * *

_**One of Us**_

Luke Callaghan took a deep breath before stepping into the Parade Room, his heart warming at the sight of the packed room. There was always a big turn out when an officer was murdered and he knew that Tommy McNally's case would be no different. He kept quiet as he walked to the front, slapping the picture of a smiling Tommy up on the board before he turned to address the hushed room.

"Former Detective Tommy McNally, one of fifteen's own, was found dead in his home about an hour ago with a bullet to the head. There were signs of forced entry, defensive wounds, and Tommy clearly put up a fight before he went down. His killer fled before officers arrived, but there were a few witnesses who saw him fleeing the scene. He has been described as a tall, Caucasian male weighing about 200 pounds with red hair and freckles. The witnesses are sitting with a sketch artist as speak and I'll be sure to send out the sketch to all of you once it is completed.

"We found a nine mil ditched in a dumpster about a block away from Tommy's place with a half-empty cartridge missing the exact number of bullets we found at the scene. Ballistics is dusting it for prints and trying to identify the blood found on the handle as either that of our killer's or Tommy's. From what we can tell, nothing of value is missing so we are running on the assumption that Tommy was specifically targeted for reasons presently unknown.

"I want Collins, Peck, Epstein, and Diaz to go through all of Tommy's old cases and make a list of people who might have an axe to grind. I also want you to compile a list of any recently released convicts that were put away by Tommy, then cross check that list with the first. If you find anything, let Nash or I know as soon as possible.

"Cruz, I want you and Santiago back on the scene talking to neighbours and seeing if they can remember anything else. I want the rest of you out on patrol, looking for our suspect in the area near Tommy's place. Be vigilant and be alert, he may be armed and is presumed to be extremely dangerous. I can almost guarantee you that whoever he is, he will not hesitate to shoot a cop and we can't afford to lose anyone else.

"I don't think I need to remind any of you how important this case is." Luke said finally, pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Tommy was one of us. He trained most of us, he worked with a lot of us, and he was a part of fifteen division's family. We take care of our own. His daughter is one of us, she's suffered enough. We do this by the book with no mistakes or mishandlings, we can't let this hurt Andy any more than it already has. I want him alive, he's not escaping a trial. He's not going to get away with this, not on our watch. Frank? Anything you'd like to add?"

"Let's get this son of a bitch." Frank said simply, nodding at the exit with a steely gaze of determination in his eyes. "Let's move out people, we've got a killer to catch!"

* * *

"Come on." Sam murmured eventually to a teary-eyed, but no longer sobbing Andy as she still sat atop his lap in the truck. "Let's get you inside."

Andy nodded as she allowed Sam to carry her out of the truck, her head still tucked into the area between his neck and shoulder comfortably. Sam kicked the door closed behind him and entered the house quickly, gently setting her down on his couch. He kneeled down in front of her once more, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down her bare arms as he gazed into her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about?" He questioned her softly but she shook her head, not at all in the mood for talking about this. "Do you want to sleep?" He asked her and, yet again, she shook her head. "What do you want?"

"You." She whispered, her voice cracking as another wave of tears filled her eyes. "I just want you."

Sam couldn't help the sad smile that graced his face at her answer, relieved that she wasn't pushing him away. He simply nodded and stood back up, lifting Andy briefly before settling her back into his lap once again. He couldn't stop himself from pressing his lips softly to the crown of her head, relieved when she didn't push him away or start to freak out.

The two of them sat there for a while, neither saying a word as they simply relished in the presence of the other. Sam rubbed a hand lazily up and down Andy's back as she pressed her ear to the area covering his heart once more, listening to the steady reminder that she hadn't lost everyone she loved. He continued to occasionally press a kiss to the top of her head but otherwise kept his lips to himself, knowing that their relationship wasn't something she needed to be thinking about right now.

"They said he fought back." She said eventually, breaking the comfortably morose silence in which they had previously sat. "They told me that he put up a good fight. That should make me happy…right?"

"Not necessarily happy." Sam told her, his hand stilling momentarily as he considered his words before it continued its motions once more. "But it should make you proud, that he kept fighting until the very end."

"It does." She confirmed, hypnotised by the feel of Sam's hand on her back. "I feel so empty. Like I'll never be whole again."

"I know." Sam murmured quietly, drawing her closer into his body with another kiss to the top of her head. "But you will be."

"I miss him so much." She whispered, her voice cracking and Sam's heart broke at the sound of it, but he knew that she needed to get this out.

"I know." He whispered back just as quietly, his motions slowly lulling her to sleep.

"I'm so tired." She began to cry again as a sob ripped through her, breaking Sam's heart with every passing second.

"I know." He murmured as he stood up with her still in his arms, carrying her up the stairs and into his bedroom. She continued to sob into him but by the time they reached his room, she'd managed to cry herself straight to sleep. He gently placed her on his bed and paused for a moment, struck by a sudden sense of how right this all felt. He'd definitely missed her presence in his life, there was no denying it now, and he knew that he'd be an idiot to not take this as a sign to fix them.

But now was not the time for rebuilding their broken relationship.

Sam carefully slipped her out of her jeans and folded them neatly at the end of the bed, tucking her under the covers in just her tank top and underwear. He brushes the hair off of her face gently and presses a kiss to her forehead before slowly backing out of the room, a pillow and blankets tucked under his arms to set up a bed on the couch. He'll be just downstairs if she needs him.

Now was the time for sleep.

* * *

Second chapter of the day deserves reviews…yes?

~Allie


End file.
